User blog:DarkDead/SCP-049 The Origin
"God has given me this power to help people" 1327 - University of Florence "I am about to discuss the disease called 'sacred.' It is not, in my opinion, any more divine or more sacred than other diseases, but has a natural cause, and its supposed divine origin is two to men's inexperience and to Their wonder at its peculiar character. " << Do you understand this passage Elia? >> << Yes Master, in practice Hippocrates says that discuss a disease that men call sacred, because they do not understand the nature, although it is logical that this disease has a natural cause. >> << Exactly, so this means that we should not consider sacred or something evil that we can not understanding its nature. The lesson for today is over, come back and home, but remember to study all the arguments we've done on Hippocrates, because in a few days you will have to take the exam to become a doctor! >> << Okay master >> Elia came out from the scriptorium going towards the exit of the university. A blinding light struck him when he opened the doors of the school. << Elia, did you have fun? >> Elia looked around but saw no one. Suddenly, a 14 year old boy jumped out of a nearby barrel. << John! What were you doing in there? You know it's dangerous right? In addition, your father will be worried? >> Said Elia, glaring at the boy. John looked down, and began to crawl his foot moving clouds of dust, clearly annoyed. << Come on John, you know I'm not angry with you. >> Said Elia, extending his hand to the boy. John went against Elia. << That's not the reason ... >> Tears began to appear on his face. << The fact is ... >> << Come on John what you have to say? >> John burst into tears. << My father wants me to go with him to Naples to make me learn to be a banker, even if it knows perfectly well that my passion is literature! Also if I go to Naples we can no longer see us! >> On the face of Elia dropped a hint of sadness. << Calm down John, it's not the end of the world, also in Naples there is a well stocked library! >> << Really? >> Said John, << Sure, and in any case we can always write to us and maybe one day meet up again! But first, I hope you can stay to celebrate my degree in medicine! >> << I'll be there for sure! Sorry Elia, but now I have to go, I think my father has finished now, see you on the fateful day? >> << Yes, bye John, >> The boy walked away from the university, leaving Elia, alone in his sadness. << With great honor Elia, I am giving you a degree in medicine! >> << I accept it with great pride, master >> said Elia. << Well, by now you're a doctor! Go and do your duty! >> John, came to Elia, << You did it! I'll give you my compliments! Unfortunately this is a goodbye because my father decided to leave >> Said the boy holding back tears. << No, john this is not a goodbye, but see you soon! I'm certain that one day we will meet again ...> << So I salute you Elia, now I hope you can help people ...>> << Don't worry John, remember, I am the cure! >> "I can't get older and my body tends to join with objects with which I am in contact for too long" 1348 The Plague in Florence "It's a divine punishment!" "This is a message from God!" << Please doctor! Do something! My husband is dying because of this divine punishment! >> Said the woman << Divine Punishment! What are you talking about! This is a disease that is spreading across Europe! And unfortunately there is no way to stop it! Do you want understand? >> Replied Elia, raising his voice, on his face did not appear wrinkles, despite its 48 years. << Yet I was told that he could heal him ... you can not use some ointment or astrology? >> Elia turned to the patient who had woken up and had begun to complain, he began to tell him something in his ear, and after a few seconds the poor groaning stopped and went back to sleep. << Astrology? Lady, if that's what you want I'm the wrong doctor, you had to contact someone else. >> Said Elia, going to the door. He opened the door, stepped out there were four men holding wooden planks, nails and hammers. Elia nodded and the four began to nail the door marked with a red X. That family was condemned to die. "The people close to me die and I survive" A man about 35 years old entered in the studio of Elia, where there was an incredible confusion, strange bottles and various stills were arranged in a disorderly manner on a table, the floor was covered with notes and papers. Elia was sleeping on his desk on which was leaning a ceramic mask, the mask had two openings for the eyes, covered by glass lenses, two holes for the nose and a large curved beak, within which were contained different substances scented that gave off a pleasant smell. The man came to Elia, but accidentally bumped into a glass that fell to the ground and broke into pieces. Elia suddenly woke up. << Who are you and what do you want? >> Asked Elia << I came to see an old friend who apparently does not remember me ... >> Said the mysterious man << An old friend ... >> Said Elia, trying to remember where he had seen that face. << I can not believe! Boccaccio! Giovanni Boccaccio! >> Said Elia, incredulously. << I can not believe! Look at you! How you've changed! How are you old boy? >> << Instead you are not changed at all in these 21 years, you're still the same, what is your secret? >> Said John. The face of Elia became dark, John knew that he had touched a sensitive argoument, so immediately changed the subject. << What is the situation here in Florence? >> << Disastrous >> replied Elia << The plague is killing this city and I can not help it, it's been months since I'm looking for a cure, but without success >> << But how? You're the Cure! >> Said John laughing. << Maybe so, but the only thing I can do really is to comfort the sick and say that everything will be fine... >> << And the other doctors? They will have found a solution or not? >> Elia laughed. << The Others? Half of the doctors ran away, the other half is a bunch of incompetents >> << Then? >> Asked John? << The only solution is to wait until all finish ... >> "I am no longer the same, since John is dead, it's as if something inside me is changing. But I have to keep going, I have to find a cure for this plague ..." "Time goes but I do not get older, everyone I knew died. Why am I different?" 1404 - Dozens of corpses have been found inside an Austrian's warehouse, all the bodies were dissected and sewn. "If I want to find a cure to this disease I have to start from where it takes place: the human body ..." 1527-1529 - Discovery of hundreds of bodies affected by the plague inside a quarantined area in Venice, the corpses were exported from the organs and filled with strange substances, some people reported seeing a man with a mask who was walking in that area. "I need to perfect the technique, but it lacks little to find the cure" 1598 - Discovery of some corpses to which they had been amputated in a French hospital. A man who was apparently dead, who was in the middle of the pile, suddenly got up and attacked a soldier, the man was immediately beheaded with a sword, on the chest there were signs of stitching. "I have succeeded, I managed to find the cure" In 1619 the king of France demanded that all doctors must wear a proper dress, in order to not be infected: Respiratory protection with curved beak, a black oilcloth including gloves, shoes and hat. "The other day I tried to cure a sick child, but I did not succeed, and the child died, but the horrible thing is that I haven't feel any kind of emotion, only indifference. What's happening to me?" 1631 - Venice << Barricades that door, there are all doomed >> Said Geourge to a group of soldiers. << Wait! I can cure them! >> Said Elia, appearing from behind an alley. << Who are you? A doctor? Your dress is different ... >> replied Geourge << The only difference is that I use hood instead of a hat, I find it more comfortable and now let me treat those patients >> << Treat them? But inside there are 3 people died and two who does not have chance! How will you cure them? >> Said Geourge, irritated and desperate. Elia uttered just four words before going into the infected house. << I am the cure. >> The door closed behind him. The minutes passed, but no sound came from the house, as if they were all dead ... Meanwhile, a crowd of onlookers had gathered around the place to see what had happened or what was going to happen ... The door was suddenly opened, revealing a inaccessible dark, catching everyone by surprise Elia came out; gloves stained with blood. << I finished, patients should come out soon ... healed. >> Those present began to hear a strange grunts coming from the house, the noises grew louder; on the door, a man completely pale appeared, there was a large wound on his chest, just closed with stitches, from the man was coming a strange odor, an odor of rotten with a mixture of unknown herbs ... The monster growled and lunged at one of the soldiers who began to scream from the fear. << What have you done? >> Asked Geourge with an air of incredulity and frightened. << I cured him from the disease, it took me almost two centuries, but at the end I found a cure >> replied Elia quietly. Meanwhile two other monsters came out and pounced on the unfortunates who were trying to help the poor soldier attacked by the first creature. << You are ... you are ... a Monster! >> Shouted Geourge, before being attacked by another creature. Elia began to back away. << No... No... I'm not a monster... I am the cure! >> Said Elia while continuing to retreat ... A handful of soldiers arrived at the scene, alerted by civilians who had attended the show, the soldiers began to fire on the creatures, while a group of people armed with knives and torches began to chase Elia, shouting: << Monster! >> << Kill the monster! >> <> Elia began to run, looking for a way to salvation ... Elia ran, he did not know where he was going, the only thing he knew was that if he stopped he would find the death. Elia ran for days doing short breaks, until he found himself in the mountains, a safe place to retreat to. "They called me a monster just because they cannot understand my nature" Elia found a small abandoned house, took refuge within the walls. Upon entry there was a chipped mirror; Elia walked over and looked at his reflection. He was still wearing the mask and canvas. A thought crossed his mind... why he was still wearing the mask? Why he had not noticed that he was still wearing it? Elia, in an attempt to remove the mask, made a horrible discovery, the mask does not removed, even the felt ... he could feel the pressure of touch, he could feel his fingers ran over it ... the mask was become his face... the same thing was happened to the canvas ... that outfit was become his skin. << I noticed that if I was in contact with an object for too long, my body tended to join with that object, but I thought I couldn't get to this point... now, I've become a monster... >> << No, you are not a monster, you are the cure. >> Elia was petrified, who could it be? He was alone in an abandoned house. His eyes moved to the mirror. << No Elia, we're not a monster, we are the cure. >> The image reflected in the mirror had come to life. << Who are you >> Asked Elia. << I am you, I am a part of your mind... We are the cure, let me guide you Elia ... We could liberate the world from disease ... >> << This is not possible ... You are an illusion created by my mind ... go away! >> Said Elia desperate. << Go away? I can not leave, Elia, I'm a part of you ... Now let me guide you, I can get rid you of your pain, I can help you to understand your nature ... >> << So tell me what I am! Why I do not get older and why I became this ... this thing! >> << You have a task to perform Elia, you have to liberate the humanity from the scourge of the disease ... and now let me be your guide ... >> Elia began to feel sick, a disease that was eating him inside for a long time ... Elia fell unconscious to the ground... "I am the cure" The creature got up from the floor, walked out of the abandoned house, he stopped to look at the landscape ... One constant thought in his head ... Elia was gone, erased for ever like it's a bad memory ... The creature had removed all his old memories as a human... I am the cure. Some rights reserved. This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 License. Category:Blog posts